Principio
by smallanthill
Summary: [KageHina] "Porque cada paso logrado supone un nuevo inicio que conecta el sistema para generar el todo que los identifica. Kageyama y Hinata son expertos en unir los puntos, de la A a la Z"


Porque Kagehina es amor, Kagehina es vida.

"Haikyuu! es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate"

* * *

principio  
Del lat. _principium._

1\. m. Primer instante del ser de algo.  
2\. m. Punto que se considera como primero en una extensión o en una cosa.  
3\. m. Base, origen, razón fundamental sobre la cual se procede discurriendo en cualquier materia.  
4\. m. Causa, origen de algo.  
5\. m. Cada una de las primeras proposiciones o verdades fundamentales por donde se empiezan a estudiar las ciencias o las artes.  
6\. m. Norma o idea fundamental que rige el pensamiento o la conducta

* * *

Los esquemas y sistemas son elementos profundamente incrustados en el estilo de vida de cualquier persona, existe una necesidad perpetua de inclinar las acciones a alguna dirección, incluso por muy a la deriva uno se encuentre en la vida -puedes girar y girar pero llegaras tarde o temprano al punto- Se aplica a todo, a las decisiones, a los hábitos e incluso al ocio.

Y sobre todo, _a las relaciones y pasiones_.

Ellos tenían un grafito en cada mano, dónde su juego de unir los puntos estaba comenzando. Partiendo desde el día en que se conocieron, dónde estaba el pequeño inexperto _rayo de sol_ viviendo su más grande experiencia por primera vez en un partido oficial; por un lado, y por el otro, el sombrío _Rey Tirano_ encargado de pisotear dicha experiencia para invadir tierras lejanas con mano dura y un carácter atroz.

 **El principio,** de un lazo… _**ambiguo y extraño, unilateral pero presente**_ , una parte motivada por la venganza y otra por el avance dejando al "rival" de turno, tragando tierra. Sin jamás olvidarle pero sin siquiera saber su nombre o de saber este, nada más sobre quien lo ocupa. La sed de mejorar constantemente fue el motor que de A a B, se dio la primera conexión, con el objetivo del progreso logrado.

 **El principio,** de un lazo… _**complicado pero dulce**_ , dónde los planes originales de cada uno, dónde siquiera deberían volver a verse, fuero a terminar al basurero y el destino burlesco, concedió que compartieran ahora un mismo techo, una misma cancha, un mismo equipo y una misma pasión ¡Y era tan terrible! ¡No podían soportarse pero al mismo tiempo tenían tanto en común que quemaba! ¡Donde lo más sagrado que entre dos personas podía existir, se exponía con una gracia y belleza tan única! ¡Cualquiera que los viera ser el combo que formaba "el ataque rápido" se hacía la misma maldita pregunta!: _¿Son amigos de la infancia? ¿Fueron a la misma escuela? ¿Son muy cercanos?_

Era _**confianza**_ , formada por cada evolución, de cada pequeño punto conectado, de cada búsqueda profunda, de cada aliento compartido, de cada grito de vitoria y cada lagrima derramada por la derrota.

 **El principio** , de un lazo… _**fuerte y duradero,**_ uno que ni con las peleas ni el distanciamiento se quiebra, tuvieron tiempos de disputa sumamente fuertes, tormentas que amenazaban todo lo que habían construido pero ni aun así, eran capases de quebrar esa extraña telepatía que compartían. Su confianza era mutua, sus deseos y pasiones también, su amor por el voleibol también. Estaban tan compenetrados él uno al otro, que el grafito de uno de los lapices se quebró y ahora compartían uno solo.

Una mano sobre la otra, guiándose mutuamente, con el movimiento sobre el papel, dibujando juntos un camino firme sobre los puntos negros con rojo.

 **El principio** , de un lazo… _**afectuoso y torpe**_ , porque dar ese paso era extraño y no estaba planeado en el mapa ¡Deja de jugar así destino! ¡No da gracia! ¡No daba gracia sentir tanto calor! ¡No daba gracia un inminente ataque cardíaco! ¡Ni tener mariposas vomitando en el estomago! ¡Definitivamente no!… Pero ahí estaban, explorando, aprendiendo… experimentando, donde el voleibol era tema a locación siempre pero ahora iban detalles menores acompañándolo de forma natural, como los pajaritos sobre el lomo de las jirafas, donde el punto de encuentro fue más allá de las paredes del gimnasio, dónde mensajes ocasionales invadían sus teléfonos móviles, salidas fuera de hora, almuerzos en familia, noches de visita se volvieron naturalmente, parte de sus vidas.

Y picaba, tentaba, porque había algo más que se formó silencioso más allá del afecto y que ardía profundamente en cada uno, cada vez que el sol radiante conectaba mirada con la sombría montaña en la noche.

―Me gustas tanto…

 **El principio,** de un lazo… _**pasional e intimo**_ , Cada punto fue conectado, sus dedos entrelazándose, sus cuerpos ergonómicamente diseñados calzando perfectamente, sus pieles brindándose calor, sus labios besándose con un cuidado totalmente impersonal a la brusquedad que los caracterizaba en publico… y finalmente, esos ojos que habían atrapado el uno al otro desde el principio mismo -los ojos de aquel principiante, fascinados por la fuerza de aquel Rey, los ojos del Rey, abrumados por todo el potencial que el aspirante deslumbró al saltar por primera vez, robándole el aliento-… ahora simplemente se hundían en un mar de emociones de las que ninguno era capaz de salir vivo del mismo sin soltar la mano del otro, sin dejar de dibujar sobre sus cuerpos con los labios, sin dejar de dibujar sobre sus almas con sus opuestas presencias.

Las formas se desplegaron completamente puras al unir los puntos, cuadrados estables, triángulos amenazantes y círculos afectivos, tan puros que Platón estaría más que complacido.

 _―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―. Fue la pregunta que Kageyama había formulado a Hinata, el cual parecía estar por perder la cabeza en ese momento y no por el abrazo que el más alto le estaba brindado desde la espalda, con el mentón reposando sobre la cabeza naranja._

 _―Tarea de Geometría ―. Lloriqueó mientras algunos cuadrantes y mil números que no entendía estaban sucios en el papel ¡Se supone que esto no debería estar dando por su carrera!, empujó la cabeza hacia arriba, con afecto, buscando algún consuelo que al instante llegó en forma de atenciones suaves de labios sobre su piel ―¡AAhh! ¡Y no la entiendo!_

 _―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―. Fue tan bien intencionado…_

 _―¡Quiero pasar el examen, no que me valla peor! ―. Y tan brutalmente rechazado._

 _― ¡Oi! ¡La ultima vez no me fue tan mal! ¡Idiota! ―. Sesenta y cinco de cien era un logro personal. La pequeña pelea tonta comenzó, de la misma forma que los puntos en el papel, se fueron conectando unos aquí allá._

 _Un insulto, un regaño, otro insulto, un beso por aquí y otro allá y allá._

Todo el tiempo.

 **El principio,** de lo que eran, lo que son y siempre serán. Puntos unidos por objetivos, formando el todo que los hace ser ellos y nadie más.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

"Por cada review que dejas, no cambias el mundo ni nada pero me brindas tu opinión y eso es genial"


End file.
